Breaking Off
by Lacie Walker
Summary: Makishima isn't dead. He escaped japan, and started his life once again. This time, with someone who can understand his loneliness.


**Breaking off**

**Chapter 1: Do you believe in fate?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psycho-pass. If I own, Makishima won't end up like that ;w;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

It was three months since Kogami Shinya escape Japan using the cargo ship. Three months since he last saw Tsunemori Akane and his old friends. But he knew, all of them would be okay.

In the middle in the small room in the cargo ship, a small coffee table was filled with a few books. Most of them were classics, the others were about literature and science. Next to the books, there was an ashtray for his cigarette.

He took a lighter from his pocket and light the cigarette between his lips and suck it slowly. Enjoying the nicotine flow into his body.

He was a latent criminal. He sure can survive outside Japan, but he wouldn't able to do it alone. For a latent criminal to live, a person with good psycho-pass was needed.

True that he didn't live alone in that cramped room.

He was with another person.

Another man who was sitting on his so called 'bed' with his book on his hands.

The man with snow colored head.

Makishima Shougo.

That last moment, Kougami was unable to finish Makishima. Just like Tsunemori said, they understand each other better than anyone. From the first, they were solely focused on each other.

That time, for the first time he saw Makishima being in pathetic state. He changed his mind. Makishima Shougo was a weak human as well.

Upon unable to kill him, he shot the gun to the ground. It did pointed to Makishima, but, Kogami purposely avoided Makishima.

That made him end up with Makishima in the same room. But he could still watch Makishima's unchanging happy expression from reading his book.

"Makishima" Kogami called out for his roommate.

Makishima shougo responded with an innocent smile after glancing to him. "You should stop calling me so formally. We're the same after all"

They were the same.

Each both knew that since the beginning.

"The hell I can" Kogami sighed lightly as he spoke. "Don't forget I am still keeping eye on you. If you repeat your crimes once again. I'll kill you without hestiate" the black haired man said, more like threatening.

The atmosphere in the room was tense because of Kogami. But soon, it changed drastically as Makishima let out a chuckles.

"Shinya, don't be so tense" said Makishima as he smiled to the ex enforcer. "I'll buy you tabacco later" he continued after he closed his book and put it to the table.

He was a latent criminal. He won't survive by his own. He will only survive by hiding from the surveillance cameras. He could only live by hiding from a hole to another hole. But that alone won't save him. He was a living human. Food supply was needed. Therefore, he could only depend on Makishima for his life progress.

But Makishima never complained or spoke about that thing. He just done everything like it's a normal thing to do.

Helping a latent criminal, Makishima had helped a lot of latent criminal, but still, Kogami felt strange that now he's no longer chasing Makishima, but instead, living under his wings.

Kogami has his reasons. First, it was for him to survive. Second, in order to keep his eyes on Makishima, this was needed. That reasons were more than enough for Kogami.

"Say, Shinya, do you believe that we can change our fate?"

The ex enforcer glance from his wristwatch to the pale man. "Only idiots will believe something like that"

Their meetings could have been fate.

They were destinied to met.

But none of them realized that.

"But, now, I believe in fate" Makishima replied shortly before stood from the matress and walked to the door. Leaving the other man there.

"Makishima, why would someone like you believe in fate?"

Makishima didn't asnwer the question, instead, he chuckled lightly. "I'll go out for drinks. What do you want?"

"Mineral Water"

"Okay"

Makishima was about to close the door when Kogami called for him. "Makishima, you aren'trying to leave, aren't you"

Makishima laughed. It's funny. "Who knows. Maybe I will?"

Then door closed with the light sound of banging.

But that doesn't mean Makishima left.

Even if he left, he will return to Kogami for sure. It's the fate.

They were bounded by the ties of fate. No body will able to destroy that ties. No one. Not even themselves. They will be bound for the rest of their lives.

'We know what we are, but know not what we may be'

Shinya, We still don't know what we might be. You and me, We, who understand each other's loneliness better than anyone.

Will we able to change the fate? Or will we be pulled by this fate?

Is this destiny leading us to the right path?

But what's a destiny? What form does destiny takes? If such thing ever existed… Is it possible to change it?

Here we go. We will learn about our past, present, future. Our fate and destiny.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A/N: just a small idea. This fic is more or less inspirated from EGOIST's All alone with you and Shakespeare's story. I make this because I cannot accept Makishima is dead Q_Q, I love him too much. Now, I am making a fic about him.  
if I get enough followers… Maybe I will make the second chapter? :D  
So please leave reviews for this poor black rabbit, dear readers~  
Oh just for info, this fic is yaoi. :D  
means, BOYXBOY, don't like, don't ask for second chap. But if you are a yaoi lover like me :3  
Let this rabbit do something nyahaha~


End file.
